Can You Hear What I Hear?
by darklady26
Summary: J/S Everyone has dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to face before they can find their happily ever after. Sarah and Jareth are going to learn that they aren't through their own yet. With new friends and enimies, how will their love fair?
1. Chapter 1

Darklady: Well hello my dears . . . we're back!!!

Ly: If I were you people I wouldn't be sure how to take that . . .

Darklady: (smacks Ly) Shut up . . .

Sarah: I hope that you're all happy to see us.

Jareth: If they could see you properly my dear they would be as pleased as I am.

Eireach: Get a room why don't you.

Gabby: (mummbles) I'd like to get a room . . .

Eireach: (turns and smiles at Gabby) I'm sorry . . . did you say something?

Gabby: (shake her head and smiles) Nope, just agreeing with you.

Darklady: Well . . . this is the sequal to The Labyrinth Continues. The title is a play off on Karen's mental break down. Lol. Umm we've got some old and new questions to answer. So sit tight and I'll get to them all in due time.

Sarah: But for now . . .

Darklady: ENJOY THE CHPATER !!! 

* * *

First Dates and Lost Chances

**Sarah **smiled up at the L.A. sun, enjoying the warmth of it even in October. Back in Connecticut she'd been wearing a heavy jacket and probably a pair of earmuffs, here she could get away with just a denim jacket. She'd moved to L.A. after graduating from high school. She'd moved to be closer to her mother and to escape the memories of Karen and Mitch. James on the other hand had stayed at home, going to college where he could be most comfortable. And though Sarah hadn't wanted to leave him behind, both of them understood that she needed to get away from the constant reminders of her childhood.

Robert moved his entire law practice to L.A., to be closer to his daughter. He'd sold the house in Connecticut and found a house not far from the apartment that she shared with Gabby. Toby had started school the fall after the move and save for a few troubles with his arguing with the teacher about whether goblins were real or not, he was doing quite well.

At the moment she was out to lunch with her roommate. She'd been planning to ask for Gabby's help all week. While she admitted to having writing skills, Gabby was a brilliant editor. She'd helped when it came to writing the entry essays for all of her applications. However, unlike the essays that she had edited, this wasn't something that Gabby would enjoy.

"Alright,I need your help." Sarah said as they sat down to lunch with her mother's personal assistant. "If you think you can swallow your opinion about fairytales for a little while." Sarah felt her heart sink at the glint in Gabby's eyes. "Oh please don't start."

"Sarah it really doesn't make any sense to me. You're an intelligent girl, quite mature for your age, why are you so attached to the silly nonsense? Burned morning coffee, guys grabbing your ass as you pass by, laptops and internet that is the real world Sar . . . JOIN US." Sarah smiled at the zombie impression, but shook her head.

"Gabs I really don't need to hear another lecture on this."

"Apparently you do. Sarah, you can't expect Jareth to come waltzing back into your life like prince charming." The slightly older woman softened her gaze and her voice. "Sweetie, I'm sorry about what happened I really am. But it's been almost 4 years and you haven't heard a word from him. You need to move on with your life, just like he has. You're a gorgeous brilliant girl. Plenty of men would give their left nut to be with you even for a few hours." Sarah laughed, the elderly lady behind Gabby making quite the face at the mention of a male's left nut.

"Gabby we are not talking about my love life or lack of it. I'm asking my friend to help me with a story that I have to write for a class assignment. Are you going to help me or do I have to fend for myself?"

"What exactly are you asking for? I may be well read sweetie, but I don't know crap about fairytales. Honestly I don't understand how they can offer a college course in them _'Understanding the Truth of Folklore' _what a load of rubbish. There is no truth to fairytales, or Hansel and Gretel would be diabetics on dialysis." Gabby glanced up at Sarah from her menu, seeing her frowning face. "What?"

"Thanks for the help, but as bright and chipper as you sound I guess I'll have to do this on my own." Sarah said glaring at her friend. "You know one could definitely say that I have a few unhealthy obsessions with fairies, ogres, trolls, and other 'fairytale nonsense', but one could also say that your hatred for them is a bit of a complex all its own." Gabby opened her mouth to retaliate only to shut it a moment later.

"Hey Sarah, I didn't know that you came here." Both women turned to the 5'11 male that had come to stand beside their table. Sarah's eyes locked with the chocolate brown gaze of Alan Michaels and felt her skin grow cold.

Alan, a classmate from the previous semester, had been repeatedly asking her out since their first class together. She wouldn't admit to not liking him, they would make good friends. He was sweet and funny, in a strange way, but that was all he was ever going to be to her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could already see Gabby plotting, she sighed mentally and smiled at Alan, secretly wishing that he would just leave without saying another word. "Hey Alan, this is my friend Gabrielle Mitchell." The two nodded to one another, it was clear that there was no attraction. Damn! Sarah thought as he turned back to her, smiling as he readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you since that Government class last semester." She nodded. She'd taken the class on a whim and done fairly well in it. However when she'd gone to sign up for the second course, she'd found that the class had been pulled from the offered courses. "I went to that party the other night. I thought I might catch you there." He winked, the slight movement catching more of Sarah's attention than anything else he had done.

"Sorry, I was watching Toby." It was true she was, but she'd volunteered. She had wanted to see her little brother and not deal with Gabby's badgering about going out and acting more like a college kid.

"You don't have to apologize for watching your little brother. I admire how devoted you are to him." He paused, taking a breath as if he were trying to get up the nerve to say something else. Sarah braced herself for what she knew was coming and the rejection that she would give. "Hey Sarah, I was wondering if you'd want to catch a movie with me tonight, my treat." Sarah opened her mouth and nearly cursed aloud as Gabby answered for her.

"She would love to. She'll meet you here tonight at 6."

"Sarah?" She didn't look at Alan right away, her shocked expression locked on a triumphant Gabrielle.

"Umm sure Alan, I'll meet you here later." She couldn't help but smile at his obvious joy.

She waited until after Alan had left, the waitress had come and gone with their drinks and food orders before allowing her anger to get the better of her. She glared at Gabby as the other woman sipped her coke innocently, the smirk that stared back belittling her façade and doing nothing to calm her down. "What the hell was that?!"

"An intervention, you need to get out and actually date Sarah. You haven't been on a date since Jareth." Had she been a little less angry, Sarah would have pointed out that she'd never had a date with Jareth or anyone else for that matter. Her version of a date with Jareth was taking her dinner to her bedroom and eating it while they talked about their day.

"So I haven't dated, it really isn't that out there."

"You haven't gone on a date in 4 years and it isn't because no one's interested." Sarah glared at her friend.

"Your one to talk, you haven't had a date in the ten years my mother has known you."

"I'm busy working. Lord help us if Linda Williams was left to her own devices, the woman needs constant supervision." Gabby said taking a long pull off the straw in her soda.

"And I'm not busy? I've got school, Toby, and my research."

"Research, is that what you call locking yourself in your room talking to yourself until the wee hours of the morning? You keep that and you're going to end up in the bed next you know who."

Sarah scowled it wasn't something to joke about. Karen had been transferred from the mental hospital in Connecticut to one in New York that specialized in schizophrenia. The doctors had said that she'd probably murdered her brother when she'd found out that Sarah was still alive and later felt guilty for it. So she begun to hear her brother's voice condemning her for what had happened to him. "You really shouldn't joke about that Gabby, she's sick."

"I know, but if you ask me that woman isn't completely out of her head. I'm not saying that I believe that she's hearing her brother, but maybe she's just making it up. They won't put her in jail as long as she's 'criminally insane' and the hearing isn't for another few days." Gabby sipped her soda. "You know what I mean? She could be faking it just to get out of jail, even if she miraculously recovers after the hearing, she's been convicted but given no jail time because she's nutters. Double jeopardy states that they can't charge her twice for the same crime and since they've thrown the book at her . . ." Sarah shrugged even as she nodded.

"It makes sense, but what does it matter? I've moved on with my life, so has Dad and Toby. We don't live in Connecticut anymore and she'd have to work pretty hard to convince anyone that she was better. I don't think I'll be hearing from her anytime soon and even if I did, what would I care? She can't do anything to me."

There food came and the conversation moved to Linda's latest role, Robert's practice, and Toby's own role in his school play. In the back of her mind though Sarah wondered how she was going to tell Jareth that she had a date. He'd said before that he wouldn't mind her dating, had he been able to cast his spell she would probably be dating without worrying about who she might be upsetting. However do to her spell she knew who she was upsetting, who would be hurt when she went out with other guys. "Alright so show me your story." Gabby said with a smile, stabbing her fork into the chicken on her plate. Sarah shook her head.

"Oh hell no, I'm not showing you my story so you can spend 90% of the time telling me how stupid it is." The other woman pouted, the face doing a better job making Sarah laugh than feel guilty.

"Come on Sarah I promise I'll be good." Sarah shook her head again.

"Sorry sweetie, you had your chance to play nice."

They finished lunch quickly after three texts from Linda telling Gabby that she needed to get her ass back to the set before the makeup crew killed her. Sarah had gotten back to the apartment, college assignments being the only thing that saved her from being forced to tag along. However as she closed the door to their apartment college work was the farthest thing from her mind. "Hello Alex." She said with forced cheer.

The tiger looked back at Sarah from her place on the couch. Four years old Alexandra was fully grown. She was a little less than 7 feet long from nose to tail, her shoulder being a little more than 4 feet from the ground. Her eyes had kept their unusual violet shade and her coat remained white with black bands. The later had surprised Jareth, as apparently white and black tigers were rare things in the Underground. "Hello mother." Sarah moved to the couch and plopped herself down beside the large cat, her hand quickly becoming lost in thick soft fur. "What's wrong?" Alex asked again, her face taking on a cat's version of concern.

Sarah had been a bit surprised when she'd come home from school one day to have Alex and Toby both come to tell her about their day. A _bit_ probably wasn't the right word. She'd stood in the hall of their home for almost 10 minutes just staring at the violet eyed cub. It had taken Jareth almost twice that amount of time to convince her that it was perfectly normal for the young tigress to be talking. "You know me too well." Sarah answered with a sad smile. "I'm going out on a date tonight." The tiger frowned.

"That doesn't sound too bad." She paused, eyeing her mother carefully. "Do you not find the male attractive?"

"There must be something wrong with me." Sarah said shaking her head in defeat. "He's gorgeous. I would have to be blind to not see it. But I can't help but compare him to Jareth." She sighed. "I don't feel right about going out on a date with another man when I know that it won't go anywhere."

"Then why did you agree to it?" Sarah narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"I didn't. Gabrielle did."

"It is only a first date mother. Have a good time and tell him that you just . . . want to be friends." Sarah smiled at the tigress, her hand moving to the fur on her head.

"That's a wonderful idea Alex. Now what do you suggest I tell Jareth? I was supposed to meet him tonight for a 'dinner' date." The tigress cursed under her breath. "Exactly."

"He's told you before that he would never mind you dating." Alex pointed out. "Why would that change now?" Sarah raised a skeptical brow and stood.

"Well I guess we're about to find out, because I'm about to tell him."

**Jareth** had spent most of his listening to the disputes of the Kingdom and the whining of his subjects had begun to take its toll. He'd kicked a few of the guards out of a window and into the fountain below, their frightened yowls helping to lighten his mood. After that however, the room had cleared leaving him alone with his thoughts.

His eyes, though he bid them not too, move to and rested on the throne beside him. It was a smaller feminine version of his, platinum gold etched with immortal creatures and a plush dark blue velvet cushion. It was her throne, where she should have sat beside him throughout the day. He should have been able to turn to her at any given moment and gotten her council though, knowing Sarah as he did, she would never wait for him to ask her opinion. He smiled at the thought.

The sound of foot falls caught his attention. His brow rose as Jessi strolled into the room, her eyes giving a silent warning a moment before another followed her in. He stood, instantly his magic filling the room with dangerous purpose. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He growled.

"Oh my dear Jareth, did you think that you have seen the last of me?" She tsked. "You should know Fae women better than that. Gods know that you've . . . courted enough of us."

"I won't repeat myself Amelia." He said sternly, praying for one of the Gods above to strike the viper before him down.

"Oh Jareth, it's good to see the years haven't changed you. Still a hard ass with no idea of fun." She pouted. "You haven't even given me a kiss hello."

"I wouldn't kiss you if the High King was threatening me with castration." He answered with a sneer. Jessi smirked and silently nodded her agreement from her place behind the woman.

Jareth crossed his arms and glanced over the woman before him. He could have laughed as her eyes lit up with pleasure. Did she honestly think that he was interested? Her gown was cut scandalously low, her breasts barely contained as her corset forced them up. Her black gown enhanced the lilac color of her eyes. Her pale skin could be attributed to her great-grandfather, a vampire who had married a fae.

He gazed at her, surprised to see that she hadn't changed a bit since he'd called off the wedding and caught her rutting with another man in his bed. Her makeup, her hairstyle, even her choice of gowns had remained the same. What else had the woman not changed? "Are you remembering old time Jareth?" She said with a sultry purr.

"Of course I am my dear. Sadly I just can't seem to remember, were you on top or bottom when I walked in on you and that warthog of a King?" She scowled at him.

"I would have thought that four centuries would have given you ample time to cool off."

"You should know Fae males better than that by now. Gods know that you've fucked enough of them." He said with a smirk.

Amelia screamed at him, her own magic circling through the room. Jareth's own magic however, was still the dominant force in the room. "Amelia, I would suggest that you calm down before you hurt yourself." He said, pulling his magic back. "What are you doing here Amelia and do yourself a favor, don't mention anything about old times." She glared at him a moment before her eyes became vacant mirrors of amusement and affection.

"I came to see if the rumors were true. Has the Great Goblin King Jareth Athos, finally found his 'mortal' mate?" She said mortal with an open distain that made his own skin crawl.

"I don't see how that is any of your business. You have never been a subject of the Goblin Kingdom and you are most certainly not a member of my court."

"It is the business of the entire Underground when such a powerful King is to be joined." She stated as she examined her nails.

"Jareth . . .?" Came Sarah's worried voice, through a small perfect crystal beside the Goblin King's head.

Jareth instantly took hold of the crystal and smiled, relieved to see that Sarah had remembered to block her magic. Happily he looked into the crystal to see the slightly tanned face and hazel eyes of his chosen. "Hello my heart." He said with a husky tone, he used his magic to silence the fae female as she opened her mouth. Having the nerve to try and speak. With a stern glare to the woman, he turned his attention back to Sarah. "Is everything alright?"

"You're not alone." She stated, sounding less than pleased.

"Jessi has brought a guest, nothing too important." Jareth said with a playful smirk.

"Yes, because you would bother with something you found unimportant." Sarah said with her own laugh. "Tell me Goblin King how many times have you gone to the High Court in the last month?"

"Touché my dear, though you'd be surprised the amount of rubbish I've dealt with today." He glanced up at Amelia, his smirk turning into a grin at the outraged glare. "I have to finish this meeting, so we may talk more freely. Please excuse me for a moment my Lady." A laugh was his answer before the crystal popped.

"I would venture a guess that, that was your mortal." Amelia said as Jareth freed her voice.

"It was the Lady Sarah, yes." Amelia rolled her eyes at Jareth answer.

"A mere mortal will never be accepted by our people as Queen."

"I'm sorry, if MY people will never accept a mortal Queen then what would you call Eireach's wife?"

"Why Jareth you know as well as I that the Young Queen is anything but mortal. She shares blood with the High Queen herself, an undeniable fact if you've noticed how closely they resemble each other in temperament."

Jareth shrugged. Not only had he never noticed, he'd never seen or met the Young Queen. Though from what he'd heard about the Young Queen and witnessed from the High Queen, the two seemed as different from one another as oil and milk. In truth the High King more closely resembled the rumors of the Young Queen. Both could be calm and diplomatic, but were ruthless when needed. "Is there something that you actually wanted Amelia or are you just here to give me a headache?"

"I remember when I used to give you a different kind of ache." She said in a sultry tone. Behind her Jessi cleared her throat to remind the other female to tread carefully. Amelia turned to glare at the female guard. "There is no reason for you to be here soldier." Jessi stood to attention, her hand moving to her side as she looked to Jareth.

"Jessi, please go and contact Sarah . . . tell her that I may be a bit longer than planned." He glared at Amelia as Jessi left to deliver her king's message and check on her friend. "I will tell you this once Amelia, you will not order my subjects about. And most certainly not ones that are above you in rank." Amelia gave an unladylike snort.

"That mud wallowing blonde above me? I am a Duchess, what is her rank?"

"She happens to be a cherished friend of the both the Young Queen and the High King. I would suggest that you hold your tongue around her." Jareth said seating himself on his throne. "Now why did you truly come, Amelia? Everyone knows the rumors are true because I'm the one that started them. When I addressed the High court last month and told them that I was courting a female of the aboveground." He said offhandedly, secretly watching even her slightest movement.

"You announced that you were courting a woman, not that you were going to make her your Queen." Amelia said moving closer to the throne, her eyes drawn immediately to the throne beside him.

He watched her carefully, as she moved closer to it. For a moment she merely stared, then raised her hand to it. He swallowed a laugh as she jumped back from the delicate throne and muttered a few choice curses, holding her injured hand. "What the BLOODY HELL was THAT?" She squealed.

"That was a gift from the Young Queen to her future sister. The Queen Fionan designed it herself, had it commissioned especially for my little Queen." Jareth answered, making a note to send Eireach a crystal as soon as he'd finished talking with Sarah.

"What was the bloody shock for?" Amelia asked, examining her blistered fingers.

"A spell obviously." She glared at him. "The throne was a gift from the Young Queen, I wouldn't be surprised to learn that she had casted a spell that would only allow my chosen to touch it." Amelia growled, finding out quickly that her magic would not heal the burn that had developed on her hand.

"Bloody hell . . ." She looked up to Jareth. "She's bloody insane. I only wanted to touch it."

"What a load of bullocks. You came here looking to steal the thrown from a woman you couldn't even begin to compare too."

"I am the most capable and handsome lover you have ever had."

"Handsome? You are no more handsome then the mud on my shoe. Beauty is only skin deep. You pet, are as ugly beneath your mask as my Sarah is a Queen."

"Jareth, see reason. That girl will never make you a good Queen, never bare you true Goblin heirs. She is mortal, with but a blink of time compared to you or myself."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Join with me Jareth. Make me your wife as I was always meant to be. Take on the mortal as your mistress. Get your fill of her while she is young and willing, but make me your Queen."

Jareth stood and stepped down from his place beside the thrones, his eyes never meeting Amelia's as he came to stand before her. He took a slow deep breath, raining in his emotions before raising his gaze to hers. The dark cold feeling of his eyes the only sign of his current mood. "You were never meant to be my Queen, Amelia. Something that I thank the Gods for every morning I wake up without you beside me. You will stay away from my castle and my chosen." He began to walk away. "As the mortals say _'bitch you are way of out your league'_".

**Sarah** laughed as Jessi finished telling her about her latest training session with Lyzander. The two had started courting last year and as their relationship got more heated, so did their sparing. This time Lyzander had spent a good bit of time with his face buried in mud. Even with the pleasant distraction, Sarah wondered where Jareth was. "Are you going to tell me who Jareth is talking too?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm sure his majesty wouldn't be pleased to find that I'm bothering you with such nonsense."

"Quite right you are Jessi. There is no need to bother the Lady Sarah with such drivel. Now off with you. I wish to speak with my Sarah alone." Jareth said with a playful glint.

Jessi nodded and quickly made her way out of the room, an amused smile gracing her lips. Sarah shook her head and laughed. "Lady Sarah?" She asked as Jareth took his seat before the mirror. "You never call me Lady Sarah, you know better." He smiled.

"It must have slipped my mind, I am no more perfect that you my dear." She smiled.

"Oh believe me Jareth I've known you long enough to know how far from perfect you are." She laughed at his outraged glare. "Now, tell me who you were talking too." She said trying to delay her own news.

"A fool who thought that she could cause win a prize that was never up for grabs." He answered simply. "Now tell me of your news little girl, you've never contacted me this early unless it was important." Sarah could tell she was blushing, her face warming as blood rushed to it.

"I can't make our dinner date tonight." Jareth frowned, his eyes alight with concern.

"Are you alright? Is everything well with your family?" Sarah shook her head at his concern.

"Everything's fine, everyone's fine." She bit her lip nervously. "I have a date tonight."

She watched him carefully, angry with herself for not having the courage to touch on his emotions. His eyes were blank, belittling the pleased smile on his face. Her heart sank at that smile. "Well that sounds wonderful my dear. Have you been speaking with the boy for long?" Jareth asked innocently.

Sarah shook her head, this wasn't right. Talking to the man of your dreams about dating other men and he was happy about it? This wasn't normal at all. Not that much about their relationship was normal. "No Jareth, I haven't been speaking with him at all." She said with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"So this is a let's get to know each other better date?"

"I guess . . ." Sarah looked at the clock. "Damn." It was almost time for her to meet Alan! "I have to get ready Jareth. I'll talk to you later." She said, forcing a smile.

"Yes you will. I want to hear all about your date." Jareth said with a smile. "I love you, have fun tonight my heart." Sarah nodded and cut the connection and let out a tired breath. The thought of Jareth being pleased about her dating other men was deeply discomforting. Was he seeing other women as well? She hadn't dated anyone in their years apart, but that didn't mean he hadn't. He hadn't mentioned anything about seeing other women, but she hadn't asked. Shaking her head Sarah stood.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

Sarah: Jareth are you seeing other women?

Jareth: (looks to Lady in panic) Well Sarah my heart . . . I . . . umm . . .

Darklady: (shakes her head) Jareth stop before you hurt yourself. Sarah, isn't seeing anyone. Gods know he's not that stupid.

Ly: (wraps arm around Eireach) We're keeping a close eye on him Lady Sarah, don't worry.

Gabby: Sarah, are you going to tell me what this story is about??

Sarah: (glares) Why? So you can tell me how silly it is? (turns around and walks off) I don't think so Gabbs . . . I'll see ya later

Jareth: (shakes his head and follows after Sarah)

Eireach: You didn't . . .

Gabby: What am I supposed to keep my opinions to myself? (glares at Lady) Then I guess someone should have told HER that . . .

Darklady: (smiles and runs to Ly's side starts to slowly fade away) Well I have to run guys . . . Not sure when I'm going to get chapter 2 out . . . but it shouldn't be more than a week. Love you all . . . Don't forget to click the little reveiw button.

Catch ya later!!


	2. Chapter 2

Darklady: I know . . . I know . . . I'm horrible . . . I bet you all thought I had completely given up . . . but the lives of my beta and myself have just been a bit hecktic . . . but it should be getting better soon. Semester is almost over . . . yays . . .

Anyway . . . finally chapter 2 please don't forget to reveiw and tell me what ya think!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

**Jareth** managed to control himself until Sarah had severed the connection. Now, left with no one but the walls to see his true reaction, he created and promptly threw a crystal at the wall. The shattered remnants of it fell to the ground as he roared his anger out to the empty room.

She was his! He'd waited centuries for her and now, when she was so close, there was the chance of losing her to a mortal? He paced about his chamber, hands clutched behind his back, skin straining against the knuckles. He'd done this to himself, he thought bitterly, encouraging her to date as he had.

A sudden disembodied laughter in the room caused his irritation to rise. "I'm in no mood for your teasing Eireach." The vampiric looking Fae appeared in the room as if from the very shadows, his eyes alight with amusement and his arms crossed with smug confidence. Jareth allowed his mind to focus for a brief moment on how Eireach always knew when to show up. "I wouldn't look so smug if I were you." Jareth said, glaring at his lifelong friend.

"Or you'll what? You and I are too evenly matched to cause any real damage to one another." Eireach chuckled as he pointed out the painfully obvious. "At best we'll destroy your castle and I don't know as I'd be in a mood to share mine after the fight," Eireach said loftily as he made a show of checking his nails. Only the smirk on his lips showed that he was joking. Jareth scowled off the teasing and Eireach shook his head. "Jareth if you don't want her seeing anyone so close to her coming of age, then why don't you just tell her that?"

"Damned if I know! I don't bloody know!" Jareth said plopping himself down into the closest armchair. He brought his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, suddenly he had a headache.

"If you expect Sarah to read your mind, you should know that it won't happen until after you're properly bound." Jareth groaned at Eireach's helpful jest.

"Damn it, I'm going to have to watch another man touch my Sarah." Eireach rolled his eyes.

"Oh would you stop your bloody whining, it's not like she's found the love of her life in a mortal. If she had she would've told you that she was leaving, instead of just missing a dinner date." Jareth looked up at Eireach slightly amused.

"Just how long were you listening?"

"Long enough." Eireach said, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his legs. "Let me ask a question and get a straight honest answer. Do you know Sarah at all?" Jareth sat a bit taller in his seat, a bit outraged by the question.

"What are you getting at?"

Eireach shook his head, standing up and brushing off his clothes, "Just remember your own words, nothing is what it seems." Before Jareth could ask what he meant Eireach was gone, the copper glitter on the floor and Jareth's puzzled face being the only signs that he was ever there.

"Well isn't that bloody perfect . . . and you should know it's rude to just pop in and out of places!" Deep laughter filled the room. "Oh shut up!"

**Sarah** stomped her way back up to her front steps, her date following close behind. The entire date had been a big mistake. She'd been forced to sit through a stupid slasher flick, the newest ostentatiously scary horror movie proving to be just as stupid as the ones before it. The girl beside her had jumped at a particularly gory scene and drenched Sarah in sticky grape soda. On top of being sticky and wet, Alan wouldn't keep his hands to himself.

"I was just trying to help." He'd said as she slapped his hand away from her breast.

"I'm going to bed Alan." She said turning to glare at him as she stopped at the door. "I think you'll understand when I say that I don't want to do this again."

"Oh come on Sar, this kind of stuff happens all the time." He stepped up beside her, his extra ten inches causing him to tower over her. "Let me help you to bed, I'll show you a good time." He whispered as he grabbed her around the waist.

"I'm going to tell you once Alan, let go." Her voice was a low warning that she knew she was wasting on him.

"Oh come on baby. You might enjoy it." He lowered his face towards hers.

"Oh I know I will Alan." The blast of power hit him square in the chest, sending him head over heels to the bottom of the steps. An owl swooped down to attack the boy as Sarah closed herself safely in her apartment. She didn't even look back as she heard Alan yelling for help, didn't even bother with the guilt that she should have felt. Later she would tell Jareth that he wasn't allowed to attack men just because they were being men.

"Sarah is that you?" Gabby yelled from her place on the couch.

"Yeah it's me."

"Sarah!" Linda yelled excitedly.

"Are you going to give me my props?" Gabby asked a moment before Sarah came into view.

Sarah frowned as she walked into the living room, seeing her roommate and her mother sitting on the couch each with a cup of tea in their hand. Their excited faces had turned to horror as the gazed at the mess that Sarah had become. Gabby's jaw dropped but it was only a matter of moments before she was laughing her pretty little head off and Linda was joining her.

Honestly she didn't need a mirror to know that she was a mess. Her hair which had been pulled up into a simple French braid was lose and unraveling. Her makeup had run from the liquid that had been dumped on her, as well as the large purple stain on a shirt that would most likely be going straight to the garbage. "You really need to stop laughing, because I'm totally NOT in the mood for it."

"What the hell happened?" Linda asked, finally managing to pass words through her lips without chuckling.

"We went to see a movie. He asked me what movie I wanted to see and when he didn't agree with it so he decided and we watched the new slasher movie. The girl next to me threw her hands over her face to cover her eyes and forgot that she had an extra large soda in her hand at the time, and then Alan decided that he was going to try and help clean me off. When I left the theater he followed me home and tried to force himself on me." She paused and glared at Gabby. "So, yeah…props to Gabby."

"Sarah, it really couldn't have been that bad." Linda said standing to coo over her growling daughter. Neither of them seemed to be laughing anymore.

"I'd really rather not talk about it. What I gave you was the highpoints, that's all you really need to know." Sarah said sitting down in the place her mother had just vacated.

"Well…I guess this means that you're not going to start dating again…" Gabby asked quietly, taking a sip from her drink that she ended up choking on from the look Sarah gave her. Then she was laughing again.

"Well if you two don't have any more bright ideas about what I should do with my life, I'm going to take a shower and head to bed." Sarah stamped her way to her room, Gabby's laughing only quieted when she shut the door. Opening up her window she waited for Jareth to fly in. The spell that she had cast on her 17th birthday was still in place, when physically around each other Jareth had to be in his animal form.

At the moment the fact that he was an owl was the only thing saving him from a swift kick in the balls. Even then…she wondered how to smack an owl in it's twigs and berries.

He'd been following her through the entire date, even managing to find a way into the theater. Though she would admit to being grateful for the watchful eyes and the eventual rescue, she just couldn't believe that he had followed her without saying anything. He'd even been trying to hide himself.

When he finally flew in Sarah was wrapped in a towel ready for a much needed shower. "You come with me." She said pointing to the bird as she walked to her bathroom. When she had first moved in with Gabby, she hadn't been all together pleased with having an adjoining bathroom. However, it had quickly become a blessing. At the moment with her bedroom door locked and the bathroom door locked, she could be absolutely sure that no one was going to be getting in without her wanting them too.

As she stepped under the hot spray, she heard Jareth's impatient hoot. "Give me one bloody reason not to lock you up until your 21st birthday!" Growling, Sarah shampooed her hair, unable to enjoy the process of getting clean.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, Jareth. Besides, we both know that you wouldn't be able to lock me up anywhere. What the hell were you doing tonight?" A coo from her companion was her answer. Thankfully he was intelligent enough to keep far away from the shower curtain.

"Watching." He said simply.

"Watching what?" Sarah growled back. "Do you honestly think that I wanted anything to do with Alan?" Another coo followed by some clicking sounds was her answer.

"Sarah you agreed to go on a date with him, perhaps you no longer want to be with me but are not yet willing to admit it. Do you want another man Sarah?"

"You know what, I'm done. That has got to be the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard you say. For your information, Goblin King, I didn't even want to go on the stupid date. Gabby agreed to it for me and if I remember correctly you were all for it when I told you before the stupid outing. 'I want you to have a normal life'. As far as I'm concerned, Your HIGHNESS, you can just go back to your castle until you can figure out something intelligent to say. Like an apology!"

**Jareth** had transported himself to the Underground as soon as possible. "I'm a fool." He said, as he appeared in Eireach's study. He'd been cursed with a Fae mind and destined was to join with a mortal who, though she held Fae qualities, would never be able to fully understand or except the way his mind worked. With Sarah, that would be a rough and bumpy ride.

"I've proven that fact many times over, my friend. Surely, by now, it isn't so much of a surprise." Eireach looked up from his papers and frowned at Jareth's miserable expression. "You upset her again, didn't you?"

"Am I that predictable?" Jareth asked, his tone just as miserable as his expression.

"No. You're in the early stages of your relationship with your mortal chosen. If she's anything like my wife, which I know she is, then you're in for many arguments that you just can't win." Jareth frowned at his friend's words.

"Are we always to be in the wrong then?"

"No. Of course not." Eireach paused. "Do you remember what our fathers told us about women? What they would always tell us after our mother's had left from an argument? 'They are always right, even when they are wrong. They're right.'" Jareth nodded with a frown.

"Yes, I remember." He sighed and Eireach chuckled.

"You followed her on the date…didn't you?" Eireach asked, the smirk spreading further as the idiocy of the move set in.

"Yes." Jareth closed his eyes against Eireach's highly amused face. "I attacked the bastard as well."

Eireach sighed quietly and gestured outwards with one hand, "Jareth…you can't go beating up-"

"He was going to try and rape her." Jareth said plainly, cutting Eireach off. His voice was eerily calm to the dark truth.

Eireach was the only person Jareth had told about Sarah's past. His own parents were unaware of his Chosen's tortured past. At his words, he felt Eireach's own anger grow as his magic tickled the room. Even without ever really meeting each other's Chosen, they were aggressively protective of the two. "Will he scar?"

"Most definitely. I was not at all careful about how long or deep my talons went only where," he said with an air of dark satisfaction.

Eireach grunted his approval, "What has Lady Sarah so upset then?"

"I told her that I was angry that she wanted to be with other men." Jareth opened his eyes and met the intense green gaze of the man he considered his brother. "When in all honesty she hadn't even agreed to the silly date, Gabby had. She had been waiting for me to say something against her going and I hadn't said a word."

Eireach stood and moved to the door of his study. "I did tell you to talk with her. Come brother, we shall share a drink while we discuss ways for you to fix this mess."

"What of your wife?" Jareth asked as he stood to follow Eireach out the door.

"She is in the Aboveground, trying to figure out what she is going to write her next story on. She won't be back here until late, besides she will merely boot you out if she wishes to return earlier." The delight in his friend's eyes told Jareth that Eireach wouldn't complain if his wife did just that. Jareth would bet his kingdom that it was because of the 'activities' Eireach's wife came up with.

But that was another conversation entirely.

**It** had been two days since Sarah had told Jareth to stay away until he could apologize, and he'd finally left a note on her pillow telling her to meet him in her dreams. It was because of his note that she had gone into her first class smiling, it was because of being asked to stay after that it had so quickly disappeared. "Miss Williams, would you be able to tell me where you came up with the idea for this story?" Her professor asked gently. Sarah shrugged.

"It's a story that I made up to tell my little brother on nights that he has trouble sleeping." She frowned. "Why? IS there something wrong?" The professor laughed.

"Nothing at all, it was merely a question from an intrigued old man." He smiled. "Miss Williams, relax. You're not in any kind of trouble, quite the opposite in fact. This is a brilliantly written piece, a wonderful short story that could easily be made into an amazing novel." Sarah felt excitement bubble up inside her.

"Really?" The professor laughed again.

"I was actually wondering…you see I know of a fantasy writer that has been looking for someone to co-write a few books with her. You did say you were working on your degree to become a writer, did you not?" Sarah couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she nodded.

"Well then, would you mind if I sent this paper to her?"

"If I may ask sir, who would you be sending it to?"

The professor laughed at himself and ran a hand over balding salt and pepper hair, "You'll have to forgive me child, I am getting rather old. Not all here you know. F.G. Rose. Have you heard of her?"

Sarah felt her stomach drop, heard of her? F.G. Rose was the Fae world's version of J.K. Rowling. The woman was brilliant and clever as hell. Her books having a wonderful amount of research making the characters complex and intriguing, while at the same time they seemed as though they could live right next door. "You…know her sir?"

"Yes, she took a course one summer and though I haven't seen much of her since we have kept in contact and still maintain our friendship." I nodded, it fit. The picture on the back of all her novels showed a middle aged woman, with knowing eyes and a playful temperament. There was no doubt in her mind that this absent minded professor and the southern bell were friends. "Do you mind if I send this to her? I don't want to send it if you've got something against another person besides myself reading it." Sarah squealed and hugged the older gentleman with delight.

"Oh thank you sir." She pulled back, biting her lip as a wave of self-consciousness crashed over her. "Are you sure she'd even want to read it though, I mean it was only meant to be a short story and I'm afraid…." The older man waved off her needless concern.

"It is a wonderfully written piece, much like the one that F.G. handed in for her first writing assignment." He told her with a smile that caused Sarah's worry to lessen. "Now, could I please have your email address so that she may get in contact with you once she's read your paper?"

Sarah had run home as quickly as possible, her feet seeming to hover above the ground as she ran past the other students and professors on campus. Each person she passed taking notice of the bright smile on the usually schooled face. "GABBY . . . TOBY!!!" She yelled as she opened and closed the door to her apartment.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Toby asked from his place on the floor. Gabby was on the floor with him, evidently getting her ass kicked in a game of candy poker…again. "Call ya."

"Full house, squirt, ladies over aces." Toby shook his head in mock sympathy to the woman that he considered his sister and Gabby tossed her cards down. They scattered over the candy pile between them as Gabby's brilliant green eyes blazed with frustration. "OH MY GOD! You've got to be friggin kidding me, that's the best hand I've had all night!"

"Sadly, Gabs, it's not better than a royal flush…in hearts." Toby said, showing his cards. Gabby's left eye twitched slightly as she gazed at the family of hearts before her.

"I just don't get it…I don't." Gabby groaned, rubbing her temples as if trying to fight off a headache. "I can understand getting my butt kicked by Sarah, but the rug rat?" Gabby turned to Sarah and she knew the trouble her friend had to keep from cussing around Toby. "This kid has been bluffing the whole night…." She turned back to the boy in question. "And STILL he wins! Explain…someone tell me how I'm getting my fanny handed to me by a 6 year old?"

Sarah shrugged and moved to her brother to kiss his forehead, "Our father is a lawyer Gabs. How do you think he paid his way through school?"

Gabby's jaw dropped, "Oh you two suck, you really do…you know that?" She huffed once she had managed to find her voice. The siblings laughed as Gabby stood, stretching as she glared at them. "Alright brat what were you so pleased about when you came in?"

"Oh GODS, I almost forgot. You're never going to guess what my professor is doing with the story I wrote." Sarah paused, waiting for them to at least try.

"If we're never going to guess Sarah, then why don't you just tell us?" Toby said, sounding far too much like Jareth.

"I agree with the rug rat, just tell us Sarah." Gabby said, cleaning up the various candy wrappers and cups of juice that littered the room. "Hey rug rat this is your mess too, help clean up."

"He's sending it to F.G. Rose…." Sarah stopped as Gabby dropped everything in her hands and swayed on her feet. Instantly Sarah was at her side, helping her to a chair.

"Well…that certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting." She said, a bit annoyed.

"Dear Gods above, are you serious?" Gabby asked frowning.

"Gabby this is my dream…you could be the littlest bit happy for me." Sarah frowned, more hurt than angry.

Gabby laughed and held Sarah's hands, "Idiot…if I wasn't happy for you I would have said so, you should know that by now. I'm just a bit shocked, even a fantasy retard like me knows that she's…she's amazing." Gabby shook her head. "One of the biggest names in the business. I mean isn't there talk about turning one of her books into a movie?" Sarah nodded as Toby wrapped himself around her middle.

"How does your professor know F.G. Rose?" She asked.

"Apparently she took a summer course with him once, though I forgot to ask when." Sarah shrugged and stood back up with Toby so she could spin with him, his legs flying out as she spun faster.

When they stopped, both giggling and swaying slightly, Gabby declared that they would be calling Robert and Linda because they were going out to celebrate. With a pleased grin, Sarah agreed. Tonight was definitely a night for celebrating.

**Jareth** frowned as he realized that Sarah was calling him again and it was still far too early for her to be going to sleep. Creating a crystal, he felt his heart pound and his pants become a bit uncomfortable. She was wearing a simple red cocktail dress, the neckline cut just low enough to show a modest but tempting amount of cleavage. The dress was cut an inch or so below her knee, showing off her long shapely legs. The Goblin King gulped, trying his best to ignore the instinct that screamed for him to claim her.

"Hey Jareth." She said, sweetly as she continued to get ready. She was completely either completely unaware of the effect she had on him…or completely naïve of how wonderful she looked. With Sarah, either could be true. He cleared his throat before he answered, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with the husky tone he knew it would have.

"And where exactly are you going looking so majestic my love?" He frowned. "Not another date I hope." She laughed.

"No Jareth, I'm not going on anymore dates until you can take me. No we're going out to celebrate my story being sent to F.G. Rose. I've told you about her haven't I?" Jareth nodded, his features turning up into a pleased smile.

"Yes, you have. My, that is reason to celebrate. But forgive me love, why call to tell me now? Why not wait until we meet tonight?"

"I just wanted to be sure that I told you what was going on tonight. Just in case I'm a little later than usual. I didn't want you to think I was still angry." He smirked into the crystal.

"Is that your way of saying that you have forgiven me?" Sarah shook her head.

"Not on your life buddy, you still have to come out with a formal apology." She turned and faced the mirror, giving Jareth a delicious view of the low back of the dress. Damn it, he wasn't even allowed to touch his Chosen and just looking was torture.

"Very well Sarah, I will see you tonight. Then you will be able to properly tell me everything that has happened with your story." Sarah nodded and with a smile and a wave, she popped his crystal.

He smiled as he realized that so many things were going to be falling into place for Sarah and himself. The story was only the first step to their lives becoming a bit less complicated or perhaps it was a bit more. He sent a crystal to Eireach, they would have to talk once he'd gotten out of his meetings with the High King. Oh yes, their lives were about to get quite interesting. He smirked as a thought came to mind. He could only hope that the Young Queen and Sarah would find it as amusing as he did.

Though somehow, he highly doubted that would be the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Darklady here ... Sorry that this took me so long ... I've had quite a hell of a time since updating this story last. I hope that everything has settled out and I'll be able to update this story regularly.

So for now ... here is the long awaited Chapter 3 lol

* * *

Chapter 3

**FG Rose** slipped out of her room on silent feet, tip toeing down the hallways of her Aboveground apartment to the secluded little patio garden. It was always so quiet and calming out there, the moonlight streaming down through the leaves of the ivy that crawled stealthily up the walls. Taking a calming deep breath of the cool night air she moved further into the lush plant life. She smiled as the plants began to hum, a hushed sound that signaled to all that their mistress had returned.

Moving sedately to the middle of the garden she happily sat herself on the bench that rested amidst a trio of rose bushes, all a different shade. Red, orange and pink petals surrounded her as she took in the garden she spent a lot of her free time in. Here, amongst the plants that she adored and cared for, she allowed her mind to wander. The air crackled with electricity as her mind began to dwell on thoughts she had pushed out of her mind until she could examine them properly.

The carefully typed and mailed manuscript was sitting on her lap. It had only been a matter of time before the old man had decided to send something to her. She smiled as she remembered her own time in his class. She smiled as she pulled the note from the front page, her old professor's precise handwriting on the yellow Post-It. 'This reminded me far too much of your stories for me not to send it. Do you think she's a reader or it's just a coincidence?' He was a good teacher…if not a bit of a nutty professor. He recognized talent when he saw it and knew just how to help it grow and flourish.

Even with that knowledge though, she felt her stomach erupt in butterflies as she read though the story.

"_In the magical world of the Underground, where dreams grow like succulent fruit on tress and terror can blow on the very wind that rustles their leaves, our tale finds its beginning. In a land where dragons and unicorns are no longer fantasy and magic flows along the very air, our story finds its leading men. Sit and listen dear children to a tale of courage and romance. Here I give you the tale of men's lives entranced." _

_She knew that the eyes of all the children were already riveted to her, but this was always her favorite moment. To look around and see the wonder on their faces and the shimmering gleam to their eye that told her they were imagining it all in their heads._

"_In this magical realm, there are kingdoms of many sorts. There is the Mer-Kingdom, the vast lakes of the Underground making up their impressive and watery realm. King Menoas sitting on his vivid coral throne would make anyone gasp in awe, but they are truly peaceful people, when others are peaceful to them._

_Another is the Fairy Kingdom, the most prominent and immense of all the lands in the Underground. This fantastical kingdom of rolling meadows and cheerful forests is home to most of the Undergrounds inhabitants, including the High King and Queen of the Underground. _

_The quaintest if all the lands though would have to be the Gnome Kingdom, home to the peaceful, merry workers of the land. But this story is not of mermaids, fairies, or gnomes. It is of two young Kings and the women who became their Queen's._

_The most remembered and famous kingdom in the Underground would have to be the Goblin Kingdom. Founded centuries ago when the kingdoms of Athos and Fionan combined their two kingdoms together in a bond of friendship, it is often said that this is when the Labyrinth was formed. The leviathan of a fortress grew to surround the lands that were to become the great and powerful Goblin Kingdom. _

_After many years of readying their sons for the strange partnership of a kingship, their fathers, Phillip Athos and Devon Fionan, announced the two rightful King's of the Goblin City. The two princes' had grown up as brothers which came in handy with the delegation of duties between the two._

_Sharing the duties of the kingdom was easily sorted out as the men took differing interests in the kingdom as a whole. King Eireach Fionan became the political back of the kingdom dealing with such things as the High Court and often the High King himself. It was his job to make sure that treaties upheld and peace remained strong with the other kingdoms._

_King Jareth Athos on the other hand, dealt with the inner workings of the kingdom. It rested with him to make sure that the inhabitants of the kingdom thrived and prospered. To him laid the task of settling grievances within their realm. The two had very different interests in the running of their world and it suited each of them perfectly for neither would want the others duties for even a day._

_They lived day to day in the menial tasks set before them, neither thinking of the wives that they would one day have to take. The two fell into routine, even forgetting that they were expected to marry, until years later King Eireach found his Chosen in a young Aboveground girl. She was but 4 years old when he felt the surprising pull of her call. But that is a story for another time…" _

It was simply too perfect, she thought as the butterflies ruffled their wings in her belly again. Something was happening. Another puzzle piece was being presented to her, being placed in her hand as the cosmos left her to figure out where it went and make sure that it fit as it should. Her forest fire eyes turned to the sky and glared at the vast, unhelpful blackness.

It was obvious that Sarah knew about the Underground, a pretty detailed and accurate history in fact. The only question she would have to find an answer for would be how did she know and how much did she know. What was Sarah's link to the world that she called home for much of her time?

The wind picked up, rustling the leaves and the curls around her face as a merry laugh danced its way to her ears. "Why do you glare so at the sky, my Queen?" A deep voice asked, his warm breath tickling her ear and causing her skin to tingle with electricity even as the formality made her lip quirk. He knew she was probably irritated. He always took on that overly formal politician voice when he knew.

"Would you prefer that I glare at you?" the Queen asked, not bothering to turn her eyes to the man that had appeared in the garden beside her. A laugh escaped the young woman as she felt her companion's shudder. "I thought not."

"At least I know that you aren't upset with me… yet," he said with a smirk.

"Yet would be the operative word, my love, you seem to have a knack for upsetting me as of late," she said with a smirk of her own, though hers held a dark warning. She hated being left in the dark and thanks to his Fae aversions that was exactly where she was.

"It's not exactly me that upsets you…but what I know," he told her, nibbling lightly along the side of her exposed neck.

"No…no I believe it's both. What you know upsets me, but the fact that you choose to keep it from me upsets me a little more," she whispered as fire began to dance along her veins. She smiled slyly, if Eireach thought for a moment that he was going to distract her with sex…well he might be right. But it wouldn't last long. She smiled to herself amazed that he was so predictable . . . at least in this area. He'd never been good with initiating sex, unless he believed it would get him out of some trouble he was in or trouble that he was getting himself into with her.

"My love…we have been over this before." He stated quietly, a whisper of breath against the sensitive flesh of her shoulder. "It is for the good of our world as well as the pair of you that I keep my silence." He ran his sharp canines over her neck once more and she felt the goose bumps rising over her flesh. Damn it, he was far too good at this, the shivers were coursing through her as the dark hope that he would bite her a bit more than gently coiled in her belly. "Would you have me risk the lives of so many simply so you could know everything right this moment?"

The Queen rolled her eyes as he turned her to face him, irritated that he would ruin such a wonderful seduction by making fun of her thirst for knowledge. Her face set in a slight pout that showed her displeasure. "You know I care more for your world than for my own desires, that's the only reason that I haven't made you tell me who she is," she said vehemently, glaring at the man before her. "It would be nice if you didn't use the guilt trip trick every time though."

Eireach chuckled, "It is the only way to be sure that I win against you my love. You have a devilish mind that puts even the most cunning of Fae to shame," he praised with a wink, pleased to see her face flush at his compliment. "You know I wouldn't have you any other way."

The Queen rolled her forest green eyes once again, a shiver of dark pleasure wiggling its way through her at the worry she saw in her husband's eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me Eireach." She said, knowing full well that her face was still flushed from his earlier compliment. Deciding to change the topic slightly, the Queen turned her attention back to the story in her hands.

"What's that love, another letter from an avid fan proclaiming you for your brilliance?" He asked with amusement dancing across his tone, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

The Queen shook her head, stabbing the man beside her with a heated gaze. Pushing her glasses a bit farther up on her nose, a habit she had never bothered to shake. "You go from flattery to sarcasm…it fits better on other Fae darling…you can't quite pull it off. And no, for your information this is not from a fan. Do you remember my Lit Professor, the one that set off my writing career? Professor Curran?"

Eireach smirked at the name. "The batty one that had more business being in a mental institution then a place of learning?"

She rolled her eyes once again, shaking her head at the Fae before her. It would always be absolutely amazing to her how he could be so intelligent and still miss things that were so painfully obvious. "There is a fine line between genius and insanity love."

Eireach visibly shuddered as he gazed into his wife's eyes. "Oh aye love…" he whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I watch you tread along it every day," He told her with a chuckle as he dodged her hand.

"Anyway," she said with icy amusement. "He sent me a manuscript from Sarah Williams." Her eyes traveled over the first few paragraphs of the story, never seeing the momentary flash of panic and hope in her husband's steady gaze. Her eyes flickered back up to his just as he'd gained control of himself once again, laughter and adoration once again apparent in his bejeweled gaze. "It's quite obvious that she's at least in touch with a Fae." She smirked and handed the crisp white pages to him. "She mentions you both by name and lists your duties."

Eireach held the pages firmly, glancing over the story that he had already read with Jareth at least a dozen times. Without realizing the dark Fae began to read aloud, unknowingly picking up where his wife had previously left off.

"_. . . this is the story of Jareth._

_Jareth had never been able to meet Eireach's Chosen as she was a human child Aboveground and would not be allowed to visit until she was of age. His great friend told him of her growing beauty, strength and her delightfully intelligent mind though and he knew that Eireach had found his equal. This girl would make a wonderful Queen…if the people accepted a human convert as their Queen that was._

_One day as Jareth gazed out over the labyrinth, watching her twisting growth or crumbling deterioration, watching as she breathed like the living being that she was…he wondered if he would ever find his Chosen. Would the Gods ever bless him with the one woman that could make him truly happy for his eternity?"_

"She has talent," he said, pausing a moment as he read the words again. "And it is quite obvious that she knows something of Fae history, but dear…it has been centuries since…" Eireach frowned, looking up to see his wife's face contorted in thought.

Her brow knotted, her lips pursed, and her eyes closed he knew from past experience that this was not the time to bother her. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched her eyes move behind their lids, imagining her going through her own personal filing system searching for the information that was pertinent to the moment.

The Queen disappeared into her own mind for a moment, sifting through and ridding herself of unneeded information. In her mind's eye she could see another clue being slipped into place, but where did it fit? It was a puzzle…and nothing thrilled her more than a puzzle. She bit her lip and opened her eyes choosing to ignore Eireach's presence for the moment.

It was too much of a coincidence, to perfect, hell it was far too easy. She snatched the manuscript away from Eireach and began fingering through the pages. The more she read the easier the puzzle piece fit into place. Needing to move, she stood, her legs working quickly to pace back and forth before the silent King.

The tale of Jareth Athos, the other Goblin King…the one who had yet to find his Chosen. As the story went on it mentioned a girl, the loss of her mother and the meeting of a new friend in the form of an owl. The owl…the King in his animal form had given the girl a gift, a book that would help her love for magic and faraway lands to grow and flourish.

**Eireach** recognized the moment that she realized the truth, was even sure of the passage that had banished what little doubts she might have had about Sarah Williams. She stood perfectly still, her back turned to him as her head shot up. He sighed and shook his head. "He never told me about the book…." He rolled his eyes and gave a mocking laugh. "Gods know I would have burned the thing if he had. A horrible story that. Spreading lies of us stealing children and turning them into Goblins…can you imagine?" He leaned over, resting his elbows on his thighs. "Well, at least now…."

Before him, she growled, the world around him shaking in terror as her anger began to roll off of her in strong unrelenting waves. He sat perfectly still, unperturbed by her reaction. He wouldn't have expected anything less from her at this moment. When everything fell into place, when something that she wanted…nay needed was so close and still so far.

"Sarah Williams, I know her name. I could be at her side in an instant, her family history back to her Fae ancestor in minutes. And still I cannot see her. Can I?" Eireach gazed down at his hands, sensing that her anger was nowhere near its breaking point.

"Well love…"

"No bullshit Eireach. No pretty words and half truths. If you love me at all, I want complete honesty and I want it this very moment."

Eireach stared at her for a moment, lost to his own thoughts. He frowned and shook his head. There really was no way to ease her into this. Standing to his full height he shook his head. "No. Sarah Williams, though an extraordinary young woman is still not quite ready to meet you."

The blast that hit him was also expected, an angry burst of magic that would have killed any mortal and knocked a good many fully grown Fae on their ass. "Why bother then? Why torture me with the knowledge that I can look but not touch?" She growled. Her eyes filled with a fire that Eireach had never seen before.

It always amazed how completely she could lose control sometimes. "My love . . . do you think you could calm down before you cause any truly horrid damage? I don't think your neighbors would approve of waking up to find their windows shattered." She growled again, tossing the pages in her hand to the ground before him.

"Damn their windows! What are a few bits of shattered glass and splintered wood, to this emptiness inside me?" The Queen fell to her knees, anger beginning to mix with sadness. "We are so close to being complete, so close to being whole, and yet we are just beyond reach of one another." She shook her head as tears began to form in her fiery eyes.

"My heart, do not cry." The King whispered as kneeled before his wife, taking her face in his hands. "If I could bring Sarah Williams to you this very minute I would, if I could ease the ache you feel I would, but it is not time yet."

"I know that." She answered, her voice sounding far stronger than it had a moment before. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it." She answered with one last growl.

"No …" Eireach answered with a careful smile. "I don't suppose that it does."

**Sarah** frowned as she sat by the fountain in the King's Garden. She sighed as she felt the sun on her back, the water on the tips of her fingers as she twirled designs in the surface of the water. The breeze swirled around her, her hair dancing carelessly in the wind as a small part of her continued to yearn for something unknown.

It had been building, the yearning inside her, since that night. Her hand moved to her throat, absently playing with the trinket that hung there as she was lost farther into her mind. It had been years since she'd learned of her "destiny" and her sister. Years of searching for a woman that seemed to be as elusive as Nessie and Big foot.

"What would cause my beloved to make such a face?" Jareth asked as he came to sit beside her. Sarah looked up and frowned.

"Where did you come from?" She asked a mischievous gleam appearing in her hazel gaze.

"Well my dear … when a man and a woman love each other …" She stopped him, pressing a damp finger to his lips.

"That's not what I meant you ass and you know it." He smirked as he kissed the finger pressed to his lips, then opened his mouth to nip lightly at the offered digit. His mismatched eyes darkened as she gasped, her own eyes darting to his mouth.

"Ah but how am I to know what you want, unless you are specific my love?" He asked as he turned his attention back to her hand.

"Did you only come to tease me with more that I cannot yet have?" She asked her eyes on him a cross between a heated glare and an invitation.

It had been the night of her 18th birthday a year after they had decided to meet in the Underground. Legally she was an adult, able to make her own decisions about her life. It had been that night however, that she had found out another of the rules that would rule her life until she was "of age". No intimacy until bound.

"It's not that you cannot have it love. You won't take what you can get." He answered as he nipped at the sensitive skin at her wrist.

"I'm a greedy woman. I want it all … or nothing at all." She said, even as she refused to pull herself away from his lips tempting attention. Jareth sighed and placed a gentle kiss on her pulse point.

"If that's what you want Sarah." Pulling her to rest her head against his chest he decided to continue with his earlier thought. "You never told me what has you looking so vexed Sarah. Will you tell me?"

She sighed against his chest and closed her eyes, content for a moment to simply listen to his breath. To feel his heart beat against her cheek. "You don't really want to know." She said her voice so soft that he had trouble hearing her. "I was having the feeling again … you know like I'm missing something."

Jareth frowned but nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about and it was true, he didn't truly wish to hear of it. Not because he didn't care for her wants and needs. No, it was because he could do nothing for this particular want. He shook his head as she sighed and pulled away from him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She said, her hand once again going to her necklace. "I have everything I could want. I have a beautiful life waiting for me, a man that loves me with every fiber of his being, friends and family that will always stand beside me, and yet … I still …" she frowned. No word she could think of really compelled the ache she felt in her heart, a searing pain that burned her soul.

Jareth moved her off him and moved to sit beside her, his hand at her face to soothe her. "I can't tell you what's going to happen or when it's going to happen. I can tell you that this ache will go away, that you will find what you need and it will fill your soul with such relief that you will think to burst from it." He smiled, his thumb dancing across her lips.

"How do you know what I'll feel?" She asked her voice weak with sadness. "How do you know that I'll find what my heart cries out for, when I don't even know what it is?"

"I know because I've had the same ache." He answered, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "And I found you."

Sarah smiled, shaking her head. "You know you have the most amazing way of saying just the right thing … sometimes." She smirked and shook her head, teleporting them to his bedchamber.

She lay on the bed, her head resting happily on his chest as she listened to his heart beat. "There are only a few more months left before the Goblin Queen's coming out ball, Jareth." She whispered as she began to toy with amulet at his neck.

"What's your point?" He asked, his eyes slipping closed as his hands began to comb through her hair. There was little more in his world that calmed him as much as her small form resting on his. Of course there were other things that he'd rather be doing in his bed chamber with his Chosen. However her rules were clear. Nothing, save for kissing, would be had before they were mated.

She lifted her head, just enough to meet his eyes, her hair falling over the right side of her face as she gazed at him. "Only a few months to find my sister and be ready to meet her, before like it or not we must be in the same room together." She whispered, excitement dancing across her tone.

**Jareth **smirked down at his Chosen. "Excited I take it." He whispered back, his own voice holding amusement.

"I am a bit." She smiled and put her head back down on his chest. "I can't seem to center on one emotion." She admitted with a slight giggle. "One second I'm excited, imagining what she'll be like and what we may have in common. What we'll discuss and how we'll get along." She smirked and looked up at him again, her hair a tossed mess about her face.

"Then there are times when I wonder if we'll actually have anything in common besides this shared soul." She bit her lip. "We are supposed to be two halves of the same whole, which makes me wonder …"

Jareth nodded towards her. "Go on. You can't very well leave me hanging now." He said, leaning down somewhat awkwardly to gently kiss her forehead. She smiled at him, amazing him that even in a time when she was unsure of herself, she could smile so brightly.

"Well if we're supposed to be two halves of the same whole, then are we like yin and yang?" She smiled at him, knowing exactly where his mind had gone. "I'm not talking good and evil or male and female energy." She said, poking him in the side.

"Well do tell … I find I enjoy hearing how your mind works." He said with a chuckle as he poked her in return, enticing a laugh and a slap from him.

"I'm just wondering if it's anything like Light and Dark." She bit her lip again, put her head down to rest on folded hands on his chest. "I mean. I'm supposedly the ultimate emotional magic, while the Young Queen is Logical Magic without compare. From what I've read about the Queen, and believe me there isn't much on her, she was more like the Young Queen. A logical magic with an emotional fall back, kind of like a backup generator." She stopped shaking her head.

"You were doing it again." Jareth said, smiling as she blushed. "You let that train of thought run to far and too fast on its own." He answered, though he knew at some point she would reach the conclusion that would have her truly ready to meet her sister. He smiled. His girl was a smart one, it would only be a matter of time.

"I know, but sometimes ya just can't help it." She answered with a smile and a gentle kiss pressed to his lips. "Sometimes you just carried away with a thought process." She whispered against his lips. Her eyes dark she crawled up his body, her knees braced on either side of him.

"Sarah … what …" His breath caught at her skirt moved up, revealing a tempting amount of thigh. "What are you doing love?" He asked, trying to force some semblance of control into his voice.

She was a minx, constantly teasing him with what he couldn't have yet, but was only his to have. Her hair fell around his face as she leaned down to tease his lips with her tongue, a careful smile spreading across the young woman's face. "Giving in … just a bit … to what I want."

Jareth groaned as she pressed herself down against him. He growled, trying to think away their garments. It would be simple. To just forget about the rules, she was his after all. There was no one else for either of them.

His body ached as she rubbed against him, her breath hot and sweet against his lips as she teased them both. Jareth felt his hands at her hips, frowning her wondered for a moment when and how they had gotten there without his realizing. "Sarah …" He groaned again as she bore down on him. A gasp escaped him as he gripped her hips, forcing her movements to cease. "Your rules, love." He said in a voice harsh with want.

"My rules." She whispered her hands going to rest on his shoulders. Blushing she realized her pose above him. She smiled shyly at him. "My rules." She kissed him again, slowly passionately. Pouring all she felt for him into the kiss.

"Yes love." He whispered after she pulled away. His right hand moved to her face, pushing the hair from her face as she stared down at him. He watched as she bit her lip and moved off him, her features tinted with amazement and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry …" She whispered leaving his chamber to rest in her own before she had to head back to the Aboveground. "Goodnight Jareth."

He watched, all but whimpering as she walked out of his room. Her skirts moving against her ankles as her hips swayed enticingly. His head slammed back against the pillows scattered across his bed. His girl was quickly becoming more and more impatient.

He frowned. He'd been more than willing to ease the ache she was feeling. However, he knew that a momentary lapse on her part did not mean all her feelings on intimacy had gone out the window. He smiled and shook his head. She was old fashioned in that way, only giving him tempting kisses and teasing glances until she could give herself fully to him.

Groaning he stood, moving towards the balcony to shock his body out of its highly aroused haze. Outside under the bright evening sky and in the chilled night air, he found his thoughts came easier to him. He'd never understood the rule about one's Chosen.

The Fae were in no way a race that shied away from pleasure. They were a race that enjoyed pleasure, both the giving and receiving of it. It was not unusual for a Fae male to have so many as a few dozen lovers by the time he was of age.

However, where a male's Chosen came into the equation, all normal rules of engagement went out the window. A Fae male's true Chosen, was to be treated as the precious jewel that she was. There was nothing and no one more important in a male's life then his Chosen. They were two halves of the same whole.

As legend had it they were One Heart, One Mind, and One Soul, separated by the fates. Once finding one another, one cannot be without the other. There was no other for either.

He wasn't sure why the damned rules said that once one found their Chosen, they were unable to be intimate until their Joining Ceremony had been completed and recognized by the Labyrinth. Naturally, he had yet to ask Sarah to be his wife. What was the point? He already knew that she was his Mate, knew that she wasn't about to Join with him until she could have her sister beside her. There was no need to add any undue stress … was there?

There was of course no reason to tell Sarah that one of his old … flames was back in the Goblin Realm and once again vying for his attentions. She needn't be made to worry about the Duchess. He frowned. Again, did he have a right to keep such things from Sarah? True she had said, once upon a time, that she didn't care to know about all the women of his life. All his past affairs were just that to her, past. But when your past was coming back and forcing its way into your present … what then?

"Careful, Jareth such deep and meaningful thoughts may cause your poor mind to short circuit." Eireach said as he appeared beside his friend. The glare from the other King caused Eireach to laugh.

"You are spending far too much time with your Wife. You are beginning to use those nonsensical phrases." Jareth said with a smirk, leaning down to rest his arms on the railing of the balcony.

He looked out at the Labyrinth, watching her silent growth and decay. His lungs breathing in the deep earthy tingle of her magic. Ancient and powerful, it did all Fae good to remember that they were not the, be all, end all, of the magical realm.

"Dear Gods above Jareth, what has such a quizzical look on your face tonight?" Eireach asked, having always been able to sense the changes in his friend's mood, even better than man's parents.

Jareth sighed, his eyes shooting to the stars above them as the doors to his chambers closed securely. "I'm not even sure it's worth mentioning." His eyes snapped towards Eireach's. "Not entirely sure that I dare tell you, for fear of another life lecture." He said, only the smallest of smirks gracing his lips.

Eireach narrowed his eyes at his fellow king and brother. "Would you rather I say nothing and watch silently as you possibly ruin your life?" He growled, his bejeweled green eyes flashing in silent anger. "What would you have done if I had not given my last life lecture? Would you have found Sarah, to only be promise and Joined to another?"

Eireach linked his hands behind his back, a strangely calming action for the young king. "If I had not given my last life lecture, you would Joined now with that horrid woman. I can picture it now. Your sulky and sullen face staring longingly into crystals at a woman that you could never have, because there is no divorce in a joining and there is no such thing as a Consort for men in our positions."

Jareth smirked and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if the Gods had split the pair of them. How often it was that Eireach hit the nail on the head, without even realizing what Jareth had truly been thinking about. "What makes you bring up the Duchess?"

Eireach frowned and shrugged, only to have light flash through his eyes. "She's back isn't she?" He growled. "That cancerous whore has heard the whispers about Sarah and has come to finish what she started not 50 years ago."

Jareth frowned and nodded. "She has sent me a letter. She'll be here within the month, she wishes to … _reconnect_." Jareth rolled his eyes, his hand motioning impatiently through the air. "I can't very well send her away. It wouldn't do politically, as you well know your Majesty." He said, forcing Eireach to think as the political official that he was rather than his brother and friend for the moment.

"Oh aye, but at the same time she cannot be about the girls." Eireach paled visibly. An impressive feat for a Fae that was already as pale as the undead. "Gods only know what my wife would do to the woman if they crossed paths."

"Aye not to mention what Sarah will do if she learns the truth behind my relationship with the Duchess." Jareth said, noticing the man beside him pale even further.

"You mean that she doesn't know …"

"That I was once engaged to be Joined to another? That I called off my promise to the woman the night before we were to give ourselves to each other before the whole of Underground Royalty?" Jareth coughed. "No." he sighed and looked to the sky again. "She knows nothing of it."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Eireach roared. "Do you wish to be thrown from your bedchamber to the bog your first night as husband and wife?" Eireach gestured towards the bubbling ooze in the distance. "Tis a right randy and delightful way to begin your lives together no?"

"She specifically said she didn't want to know about my past lovers Eireach." Jareth growled back, the two kings nose to nose as they began to growl at one another. "What would have had me do? _Oh Darling I know that you said you didn't want to know anything about the very long and detailed list of my lovers, but I thought perhaps that I'd tell you about the one that I almost Joined. The one that would have stolen me from you before you were even a twinkle in your mother's eye._" Jareth glared at him. "How do you think that would go over?"

**Eireach** forced himself to calm. It was times like this when he wondered why Sarah and Jareth had been put together? They were both emotional and often spoke and did things without putting any real logical thought into the process.

He frowned, he didn't have a right to judge Sarah. Perhaps she did a bit more thinking than Jareth and his brother just didn't let on. Sighing he realized that Jareth already knew that he had done wrong. Was aware of his mistake and was instead trying to figure out the best way to explain things to Sarah without ending up in a serve amount of physical pain.

Taking a step back he gave them both the space and time to calm properly before speaking again. "I'm not sure what you are going to have to do Jareth. You will of course have to let Sarah know and I would suggest that you do it before that succubus gets here and beats you to the punch." Eireach looked out towards the Labyrinth and the particular spot where the gates to the Queen's memorial. "Have you asked Sarah to be your wife yet?"

Jareth shook his head. "I have not."

"Why ever not?" Eireach asked, a small smile playing at his lips. "Is the great Jareth Athos afraid of commitment?"

Jareth shook his head and laughed. "I am more afraid of losing that woman, then finding myself waking up to her every morning." Jareth answered his voice a breathy sigh.

"Then why have you not asked her to be your Joined Wife yet?"

"I have not found the right time. She is still searching for her sister, still trying to learn about her powers, and her place in this world. Would it not be cruel to add on yet another duty and chore for her to learn?" He asked.

"Perhaps." Eireach answered with a shrug. "But perhaps, unlike the others, that would be a welcomed chore and duty."

* * *

Don't forget to review!


End file.
